in_the_starsfandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica (1x01)
"Angelica" is the first episode of In the Stars. It revolves around the character Angelica Hale and her struggles with becoming the sole provider for her family, in addition to introducing the main cast. Episode One: "Angelica" "Angelica, Angelica!" I hear someone calling me, waking me up from my slumber. "What do you want?" I groan to the unknown person at my bedside. "It's noon Angelica, and you're still sleeping in bed, get up goddamnit!" The person snaps at me. Now, I can clearly tell it's my mother waking me up. "Fine, fine, I'm getting up." I say as I rub my eyes and check my alarm clock." Eight thirty-two. My mother's such an arse. "I have something very important to tell you when you come downstairs, so hurry up and get dressed." She snaps again to me, before storming out of my room slamming the door shut. I walk down the stairs, now full of energy as usual wearing my favourite jumper, a pair of blue skinny jeans, and some old trainers. "Mum, what'd you need to tell me?" I yell to her as I walk down the stairs and go into the kitchen where she's sitting. "Honey, this is going to be hard for you to hear." She says, as I sit in the chair next to her. Now, a little nervous, I begin chipping my newly painted nail polish off, a bad habit of mine. "Sweetheart, you know how after Auntie Janet died, she left her millions of pounds all to me?" my mother asks me. "Well yeah, of course." I say, now even more nervous than before. "Well, all the money she gave us, is now gone, I've filed for bankruptcy." She says placing her hand on my forearm. "What? What are you talking about? How can a person spend over ten million pounds in less than five years?" I scream out, now enraged. "Angelica, calm down now honey, everything's gonna be fine." She says, trying to reassure me. "Mum, you're in the stars! Everything's not gonna be fine, we're broke, how are we gonna pay taxes? Pay for my education?" I cry, now in tears. "Angelica, everything will be fine, you're just going to have to get a job to support us." She says, before I cut her off. "ME, get a job? Why don't you get a job and get off your lazy arse for once, you're the one who got us into this mess and you should be the one to get us out!" I say as I get my coat from the coatrack in our living room. "Angelica, calm down, now where are you going?" my mum says standing up now. "Away from here." I say before storming out of our house. As I walk down the streets of Leeds in tears, I take out my phone to call one of my best friends, Emmaline. Emmaline, our friend Olga, and I have been best friends since primary school, and literally do everything together. After ringing a few times it goes to Emmaline's voicemail. "Hey, it's Emma, Emmy, Emmaline, I don't really care. I'll call you back unless I hate you, so just don't bother leaving a message." "Ugh, Emma, it's Angie, I need you right now, seriously, call me back later." I say before deciding to call Olga. Nothing. I leave an identical message before stepping into the best place in all of Leeds, Union Jack's Café. "God morning Angel." The owner of the café, Jack Union says to me as I walk in. Jack was an extremely tall man with muscles that look like they could rip a human in half. Despite his intimidating appearance, Jack was probably the sweetest and most understanding person I've ever met in my life. "Hey Jack, can I just get a scone with a cup of tea to go please?" I ask, as I take a seat right near the counter. "Sure, coming right up." He says as he begins to make my order. However, just that minute, I gaze outside and notice a group of three girls, about my age, two brunettes and a blonde walking outside. Instantly, I know who those people are. My two best friends, Emmaline and Olga, walking with my worst enemy, Leah. In year eight, Leah Williams, also known as the biggest bitch ever, spread a rumour that I slept with our geography teacher and was pregnant with his child. I've hated her guts ever since. She pretends to be the sweet little religious girl but anyone who knows her knows that all she actually does is get drunk, go to parties, and hook up with random guys. Ugh, her presence just makes me nauseous. What confused me most was why my two best friends, who also despise her are hanging out with her, voluntarily. '' ''I storm outside of the café before my order was ready and intercept them before they walk into the boutique next-door. "Oh wow, fancy meeting you two here, oh, you too Leah." I say sarcastically. "Oh, um, Angie, hi." Emmaline stutters. "Yeah, mighty fine day ain't it Emmy." I say rolling my eyes as I walk back into the café. Olga follows me in. "Angie, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it'd be this much of a deal." She says, with regret in her light green eyes. "Olga, I don't care that you're hanging out with her, what I care about is how you both told me you hated her and ignored me because you were with her, that's why I'm mad." I say. "Listen, I know you don't like Leah because of what happened three years ago, but trust me, she's changed. She's a nicer person now." Olga says as she tries to persuade me to believe what she's saying, one of her talents. "How about this, us four check out that new club Mösh together tonight, we can even bring the guys with us." I sigh. "Fine, but don't expect me to be nice to her." I say, pouting as Olga pulls me in for a big hug. I wave goodbye, unenthusiastically as the group of three stroll into the boutique next-door. "Teenage girl problems?" Jack asks me as he hands me my tea and scone. "Yeah," I sigh. "How much do I owe you?" I say taking my wallet out of my purse. "This is on the house," says Jack. "It seems you got a rough night ahead of you." He says with a smile on his face. I smile back. "Thanks, Jack. At least I know I can count on you." I take my scone and warm cup of tea and step outside. While I'm not paying attention, daydreaming about who knows what, I accidentally walk into a guy around my age and spill my tea all over his white shirt. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I say, frazzled, as I begin to grab napkins from my purse. "Damn bro, she got you good." Says his friend standing beside him. But then I realise these people aren't strangers. This is Wolf Harrison, my ex-boyfriend and his arsehole best friend, Luke Cooper. Wolf and I started dating when we were 12 years old, as silly as that sounds. Originally it was just a normal pre-teen relationship, holding hands and whatnot, but then we fell in love. However, he broke my heart earlier this summer, and we haven't talked since. "Oh, hi Wolf." I say, slightly embarrassed as I start putting the napkins back in my purse. "What? I don't get an awkward hi too?" says Luke, as annoying as always. "Hello to you too Luke." I say sarcastically. "I'm so sorry about your shirt Wolf, I wasn't paying attention." I apologize. "It's fine Angie, don't worry about it." he reassures me. "So, did Olga tell you about tonight?" I ask them, just trying to make small talk. "Yeah she did, and of course we're coming. I don't think I'd ever give up a night of clubbing, even if it is the day before college starts." Says Luke, chiming in. Shit, college starts tomorrow. How could I forget that? It's on my calendar and everything. There's no way I can wake up in time if we go out tonight. Well, whatever fuck it. I promised Olga, and as much as I don't want to, I'm going to keep that promise. I laugh, along with the other two boys. "Well, I better get going, I've got some errands to run." I say, trying to end the awkward conversation as soon as possible. "Yeah, we've gotta go too." Says Wolf. "Bye, I guess I'll see in a few hours." I say before scurrying away. I look through my closet back at home for the perfect outfit to wear. While I'm looking, my mum bursts into my room, obviously drunk. "I'm back from the salon!" she shouts to me. "Mum, I can see you're back, not sure if you went to the salon though." I say, still focusing on my outfit rather than her. "Listen you little whore," she says as she grabs my arm. "I don't wanna hear that tone anymore, you got it?" she scolds me. "Yes mum, I'm sorry." I say, just desperately trying to get her to stop talking to me. "Good. All this you do to me makes me need a nice drink. I'll be at the bar you little slut. See, this is all your fault." She says as she steps out of my room, presumably going to the neighbourhood bar after. I lay a black bandeau, dark blue denim shorts, fishnet stockings, and my highest heels on my bed. "Finally." I sigh, as I sit beside my clothes. I walk up to Mösh dressed like a streetwalker, as my mum would say. I spot Olga in the queue in front of the club and scurry over to her. "Hey slut." I shout out to her. "Hey girl!" she shouts back, clearly excited. I see I'm the last to arrive as everyone else is already here. Olga, Emmaline, Luke, Elliot, Wyatt, Jacob, and my two least favourites, Wolf and Leah. "Wait, Jacob, why'd you bring your sister here?" I whisper to him, hoping she didn't realise. Jacob was another one of my close friends since we were little, and I remember his little sister by two years, Yasmin never really liked me, or any of Jacob's friends for that matter. "Angelica, you might wanna practice your whispering a tad." She says to me, in her sly tone of voice. "Oh, um, I'm sorry Yasmin." I mumble back. "Girls, stop it." Jacob says, breaking up what could've turned into something worse. "Angie, I brought Yasmin because, well-" he says before Yasmin cuts him off. "Jacob brought me because if he didn't I would've told our mum that he almost got arrested back in August, and would've been if it wasn't for me." "Yeah, what she said." Jacob mumbles. Jacob is one of the most intelligent and charismatic people I know, but he's nothing compared to his sister. She's manipulative, intelligent, charismatic, and so much more. Probably smarter than all of us combined. She really does intimidate every one of us. "Next." The bouncer says ushering us forward. We all show him our fake IDs, which he barely looks at, except for mine. "You're 18 years old?" he asks me, clearly not believing the fake ID. "Um, yeah." I stutter back to him. How can he let a 14 year old in, yet not me? I don't get this. "So, what's your birthstone?" he asks me, assuming the information on the ID isn't actually mine. Thank god all Luke did was change the birth year. "It's an emerald, y'know, the green one." I stutter back to him. "Hmmmm, ok. What's your-" he says, before being cut off by Leah. "Oh it's ok, she's 18. You can let her come in Olly." She says. "Your wish is my command Miss Williams." He says while letting me into the club. "How does he know your name? And how did you get him to let me in?" I ask her as we walked in together, clearly shocked. She giggles. "Angelica, you do realise my dad owns this place. Olly's a close family friend of ours." She says. "C'mon, enjoy yourself. I handpicked the band playing tonight, and they are pretty amazing, if I say so myself." She says, acting nice for once. Leah and I go out to the dance floor and dance together as I observe everyone else in the club. I see Olga leading some random guy into the bathroom. Elliot making out with some random guy near the bar, good for him, only coming out a month ago. Luke is making out with some random blonde girl, doubt that relationship's going to last. Wyatt and Jacob are drinking at the bar together, laughing about whatever. Who knows where Yasmin's disappeared to. Probably doing drugs somewhere. But then I see something that catches my eye. Emmaline, one of my best friends, making out with Wolf, my ex. Whatever, I don't care, not at all. I'm completely over Wolf, and if Emma wants him, then she can have him. We're over and there's nothing between us. Absolutely nothing. I turn my head away from them, and smile at Leah. This is going to be a good night. The End Cast= Main Cast *Holly Bodimeade as Angelica Hale *Ciara Baxendale as Yasmin Olsen *Douglas Booth as Jacob Olsen *Jamie Campbell Bower as Wyatt MacDonald *Alexis Davies as Leah Williams *Madeline Duggan as Emmaline Harper *Max Irons as Elliot Kelly *Izzy Meikle-Small as Olga Zubov *Alex Pettyfer as Luke Cooper *Charlie Rowe as Wolf Harrison Guest Cast *Peyton List as Avery Kyles *Hayden Menard as Dale Edmond *Kate Winslet as Betty Hale *Nonso Anozie as Olly *Ewan McGregor as Jack Union |-| Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Generation One Category:Generation One Episodes